Cement is often used to line the well bore of a petrochemical well. For example, a well may be cemented along a length of the well bore in preparation for production. Cement shrinkage can have a number of adverse effects on the integrity of the well, therefore, it is often desirable to avoid it.
While embodiments of this disclosure have been depicted, such embodiments do not imply a limitation on the disclosure, and no such limitation should be inferred. The subject matter disclosed is capable of considerable modification, alteration, and equivalents in form and function, as will occur to those skilled in the pertinent art and having the benefit of this disclosure. The depicted and described embodiments of this disclosure are examples only, and not exhaustive of the scope of the disclosure.